As a conventional method of producing L-serine by fermentation, there has been reported the method in which a bacterial strain capable of converting glycine and sugar into L-serine is used in a medium containing 30 g/L of glycine to produce at most 14 g/L of L-serine. The conversion yield of glycine into L-serine by this method amounted to 46% (Kubota K. Agricultural Biological Chemistry, 49, 7-12 (1985)). Using a bacterial strain capable of converting glycine and methanol into L-serine, 53 g/L of L-serine can be produced from 100 g/L of glycine (T. Yoshida et al., Journal of Fermentation and Bioengineering, Vol. 79, No. 2, 181-183, 1995). In the method using a bacterium belonging to the genus Nocardia, it has been known that the L-serine productivity of the bacterium can be improved by breeding those strains resistant to serine hydroxamate, azaserine or the like (Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-1235). However, these methods involve use of glycine that is a precursor of L-serine and include complicated operation and is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of costs.
As strains that can ferment L-serine directly from a sugar and do not need addition of the precursor of L-serine to the medium, there has been known Corynebacterium glutamicum that is resistant to D-serine, .alpha.-methylserine, o-methylserine, isoserine, serine hydroxamate, and 3-chloroalanine but the accumulation of L-serine is as low as 0.8 g/L (Nogei Kagakukaishi, Vol. 48, No. 3, p201-208, 1974). Accordingly, a further strain improvements of are needed for direct fermentation of L-serine on an industrial scale.
On the other hand, regarding coryneform bacteria, there have been disclosed a vector plasmid that is capable of autonomous replication in the cell and having a drug resistance marker gene (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,502) and a method of introducing a gene into the cell (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-207791), and the possibility of growing L-threonine or L-isoleucine producing bacteria (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,890 and 4,442,208). Also, regarding the growth of L-lysine producing bacteria, there has been known a technology involving the incorporation of a gene participating in the biosynthesis of L-lysine into a vector plasmid and the amplification of the plasmid in the cell (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-160997).
In the case of Escherichia coli, the enzymes participating in the biosynthesis of L-serine include an enzyme that is susceptible to feedback inhibition relative to L-serine production in the wild type and an example has been known in which the introduction of a mutant gene that has been mutated so that the feedback inhibition could be desensitized resulted in an enhancement in the L-serine (Japanese Patent No. 2584409). As such genes, there has been known specifically 3-PGDH gene (hereafter, the gene coding for 3-PGDH protein will also be referred to "serA").
Further, in the case of coryneform bacteria, an example has been known in which the amplification of 3-PGDH gene influences the productivity of L-tryptophane (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-7591).